The Joy Of Fatherhood
by T1Weasel
Summary: Requested by Samantha27. Amy asks Sonic to spend some bonding time with Dash and Lily, which he gladly does. My first non-M-rated story, set between the SonAmy Story Sequel and the SonAmy Story Threequel. Please read and review.
1. Amy Issues The Challenge

**NOTE: This is a request by Samantha27. It's a very short story, and it's my first non-M-rated story. Please read and review.**

The Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 1 – Amy Issues The Challenge

Four years after Lily's birth, Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog had decided to move to a different part of Station Square. They managed to find another blue two-story house, but it had a little more room in it than the last house. On the bottom floor were the kitchen, living room, weight room, and Lily's playroom. The second floor had Dash's room, Lily's room, two bathrooms, and Sonic and Amy's room.

Sonic, now age 31, was in the kitchen making breakfast for his family. 9 year old Dash came speeding down the stairs from his room and screeched to a stop beside Sonic. "What's for breakfast Dad?"

Sonic smiles. "I'm making your favorite, Dash. Pancakes and bacon."

Dash hugs Sonic's left leg. "Thanks Dad."

Sonic chuckles. "You're welcome son. Go on and sit at the table. Your mother and Lily should be down soon."

The bluish-purple hedgehog hopped into his seat at the table as Amy and Lily came down the stairs. Amy, age 29, was carrying Lily in her arms.

The 4 year old lilac hedgehog ran over to the blue blur once Amy put her down. "Daddy!"

Sonic puts the spatula down and sweeps his daughter up into his arms. "Hey Lily. You're wet. You didn't let your mother dry off your quills, did you?"

Lily giggles. "No."

Sonic moves the three short quills from her eyes and kissed her on the forehead. "Why not?"

Lily shrugs. "I don't know. I don't like them being dried off."

Amy frowns. "Lily, you know they need to be dried off to keep you from getting sick."

Lily looks at the sakura hedgehog. "Okay Mommy."

Sonic dries off Lily's quills, puts her in her chair at the table, and then returns to his wife. "Good morning Ames."

Amy blushes and kisses her husband. "Good morning Sonikku. Did you sleep well?"

Sonic winks. "Of course. I had _you_ in my arms, and it's impossible not to sleep well like that."

Amy giggles and gets Lily's plate ready. "Aw, Sonic. After all these years you still flatter me."

Sonic nods. "That's always a good thing."

Sonic carries Dash's plate and his own plate to the table followed by Amy with her plate and Lily's plate. The pink and blue hedgehogs put the plates on the table and the family begins eating.

Amy nods her approval. "Very good, Sonic. You've once again impressed me with your cooking."

Sonic chuckles. "I'm glad."

Dash finishes his breakfast in about 10 minutes and hugs Sonic's legs. "Thanks for breakfast Dad."

Sonic ruffles Dash's quills. "You're welcome Dash. Now go on to school."

Dash wipes the crumbs from his blue shirt and blue shorts, gets his book bag, and then speeds out of the house. Amy smiles. "He reminds me of you, Sonic."

Sonic chuckles. "You didn't know who I was when I was nine years old."

Lily laughs at this and Amy makes a face at Sonic. "You were close to 9 when we first met."

Sonic looks at Amy. "I was 12. _You_ were 9, though."

Lily finishes her breakfast just after her parents do, and Amy cleans her mouth up. "Lily you have syrup all over your face."

Lily squirms a little until Amy finishes, and Sonic cleans up from breakfast. Amy dresses Lily in a pink shirt, red skirt, and red sandals. Sonic changes out of his blue robe into a blue muscle shirt, black shorts, and his blue speed shoes. Once Amy's done dressing Lily she changes into a red shirt, pink skirt, and pink sandals.

Amy joins her cobalt husband and lilac daughter in the living room. "Ready?"

Sonic kisses his rose-pink wife. "Ready babe."

The three hedgehogs leave the house to spend some time in the park.

_**-With Dash-**_

The bluish-purple hedgehog is a blur as he rockets across town to school. It wasn't the usual school though. Cream Prower had gone to college and gotten her degree for teaching, and the school was located in her house's back yard. Dash showed up right before the day's lesson began.

The slender 27 year old rabbit smiles at the lavender hedgehog as he skids into his seat. "Good morning Dash. You're just in time."

Dash rubs the back of his head. "Thank you Mrs. Prower."

Cream smiles. Her own children were in the class as well. Matthew, Lucas, and Jenna Prower waved at Dash, who waved back and got out his notebook. Knuckles and Tikal's quadruplets were also there, and seated beside them was the squirrelhog Samuel. Cream picks up a stick of white chalk and begins the lesson.

_**-With Sonic, Amy, and Lily-**_

Three of the four hedgehog family members enter the lush Station Square park. Sonic puts Lily down and watches her toddle off after some animals.

Amy smiles and presses against her royal blue husband. "I'm so happy we have a healthy family Sonikku."

Sonic rubs the pink hedgehog's back and kisses the top of her head. "Me too Ames. I didn't think I'd ever have a family, but I wouldn't change anything at all."

Amy smiles. "Speaking of families, I'd like you to spend some bonding time with Dash and Lily over next few days."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "When should I start?"

Amy giggles. "Tonight. It's 9 AM right now, and I'm going for a girl's night out tonight at 7."

Sonic nods. "Where will you go?"

Amy looks at Sonic. "I'll be at the Olive Garden with Rouge, Cream, and Tikal. We'll be having a few drinks, but won't be doing anything more. I promise."

Sonic smiles. "I trust you Amy."

The two hedgehogs share a kiss, then Lily wanders over. "Mommy, Daddy, I got a froggy."

Amy quickly takes the frog and throws it away. "Lily you aren't supposed to touch them. They can make you very sick."

Amy has Lily clean her hands off with some hand sanitizer, and then Amy does the same. Sonic picks Lily up and looks into her eyes. "Try not to touch them again, okay?"

Lily nods, and the family resumes their day in the park.

_**-That evening-**_

Sonic, Amy, and Lily are at home eating dinner. It's just after 6 PM, and Dash comes speeding into the house. "Hi Mom, hi Dad."

Lily smiles at her older brother. "Hi Dash."

Dash smiles back. "Hey Lily."

Taking a few seconds to tickle his little sister, Dash looks at his parents. "What's for dinner? I'm starving."

Sonic chuckles. "Steak, but you need to eat some vegetables too."

Dash frowns. "Why, Dad? They taste bad."

Amy sighs. "It's because they're good for you. Look at your father, Dash. He's big and strong, and the vegetables he ate helped him get that way."

Dash sighs. "Okay Mom. How much do I need to eat?"

Sonic answers. "One spoonful."

Dash nods. 'Well, at least it's not lima beans.'

Amy smiles and looks at Sonic. "What vegetables did you eat when you were younger?"

Sonic smiles. "I rarely did eat vegetables Amy. I usually ate fruit."

Amy sweat drops. "Well, when you _did_ eat vegetables, what kinds did you eat?"

Sonic shrugs. "Peas, green beans, carrots. All that healthy stuff. I mainly ate fruit though."

Dash comes back into the living room and eats his dinner while Amy puts the dishes she, Sonic, and Lily used in the sink.

After that, she kisses Lily and Dash, then kisses Sonic. "Okay Sonikku, I'm off to the Olive Garden. I'll be back in a few hours."

Sonic kisses Amy back. "Alright Ames. Be careful."

The pink hedgehog giggles. "Don't worry Sonic. My wedding ring is in plain view, and I have my hammer. If I need you I'll let you know."

The blue blur smiles, which makes Amy blush. Even after nearly 10 years of marriage, everything Sonic did still made Amy swoon.

Sonic gives Amy a gentle bite to her shoulders before she leaves. "Okay babe. Sounds like a plan."

Amy gives a soft moan when Sonic bites her. "Mmm… I love how you mark your territory."

Sonic chuckles and sends Amy on her way. After she leaves Sonic turns to his lavender and lilac children. "Okay guys. Dash, do you have any homework?"

Dash shakes his head. "No sir. I did it at school."

Sonic nods. "Okay. Well, once you're done with dinner would you and Lily like to do something?"

Dash nods. "I have an idea. Mr. Prower said that you and he were in a video game series a few years back."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "We were. Tails and I are in some video games. Want to play one for a bit?"

Dash nods. "You read my mind Dad."

Sonic picks Lily up. "What about you Lily? Want to help me and Dash some?"

Lily nods, her short tail wagging furiously. "Please Daddy?"

Sonic laughs and sits down in front of the TV. "Alright kids. Let's get to it."

Dash sets up the Sega Genesis, and the family plays _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_. Dash opted to play as Sonic while Lily "helped" the real Sonic play as Tails. The three hedgehogs quickly get through the first three zones, and then Dash started getting frustrated with the Casino Night Zone.

Sonic chuckles. "Want to switch, Dash?"

The bluish-purple hedgehog nods and takes over playing as Tails. Sonic and Lily take over playing as Sonic, and soon the Casino Night Zone is done. The blue hedgehog pauses the game because he hears Lily yawning.

Dash looks at his father. "What's wrong Dad?"

Sonic picks up his lilac-colored daughter and chuckles. "It's bedtime for your sister is all. Say goodnight you two."

Dash gets up and hugs his sister. "Goodnight Lily."

Lily hugs her brother. "Goodnight Dash."

Sonic takes Lily upstairs and helps her change into her purple pajamas with the little feet attached to them.

Putting Lily in her bed, Sonic tucks her under the pink bed sheets. "Goodnight Lily. I love you."

Lily hugs the cerulean speedster. "Goodnight Daddy. I love you too."

Sonic gently pushes aside the three quills sprouting from Lily's forehead and kisses her. Lily smiles and closes her emerald green eyes.

Sonic walks back downstairs to Dash. "Okay. It's about 9 PM. So, a few more minutes and then it's bedtime Dash."

The lavender hedgehog frowns. "But Dad…"

Sonic cuts him off. "No buts, Dash. You've got school tomorrow, and staying up late won't help you. Besides, your mother would kill me."

Dash chuckles a little. "Alright Dad."

Sonic resumes playing _Sonic the Hedgehog 2_ with Dash, and in just under 10 minutes the father-son pair make it through the Hill Top Zone.

Sonic turns off the Sega Genesis and nods. "Alright Dash, it's bedtime."

Dash nods and hugs Sonic. "Goodnight Dad. I love you."

Sonic ruffles Dash's quills and hugs him back. "Goodnight Dash. I love you too."

Dash speeds upstairs and is soon asleep. Amy comes into the house 15 minutes later. "I'm home Sonikku."

Sonic smiles and kisses the sakura hedgehog after she joins him on the couch. "Hey Ames. How was it?"

Amy smiles and kisses Sonic back. "It was just fine. As usual Rouge got all the attention, but Cream, Tikal, and myself did get a few stares. Like I said though, you didn't need to worry. My rings and your scent on me kept the males away."

Sonic nods. "Good. Well, the kids have just gone to bed. In fact, it was about 20 minutes ago."

Amy smiles. "Good. Did either of them protest?"

Sonic shrugs. "Dash started to, but I stopped him. I told him you'd kill me if I let him stay up any later than I did."

The rose-pink hedgehog giggles. "I wouldn't have killed you Sonic. I would have tickled you, like this."

Amy's fingers snake their way to Sonic's ribs and she starts tickling him. Sonic immediately bursts into laughter and hits the couch, squirming as he's tickled. "GAH! Okay-haha-Okay Ames! Please! The children-heehee-the children are sleeping."

Amy relents, and Sonic begins tickling Amy. "Payback time."

Amy's giggles soon turn into laughs as her ribcage is tickled. "Hahahaha! Sonic! Heehee! What happened to-haha-to the children sleeping? Hahaha!"

Sonic smiles and stops tickling Amy. "Okay."

Sonic gets off the couch and locks the door. Amy turns off the TV and lights, then leaps into Sonic's arms.

The royal blue hero catches the rose-pink hedgehog and smiles. "Hello to you too."

Amy giggles. "Bedtime Sonic."

Sonic licks Amy's neck. "Alright then. Hold on tight."

Sonic bolts up the stairs and into their room, gently laying her in bed. Sonic and Amy undress and climb under the blue silk sheets on Sonic's king-sized bed.

Amy snuggles up to her husband and smiles as his strong arms wrap around her luscious body. "Mmm, I love being held in your arms."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle and purrs into her ears. "I love holding you in them just as much."

Amy giggles and nuzzles Sonic under his chin. "Good. Now let's get some rest."

Sonic nuzzles back. "Okay. Goodnight Amy. I love you."

Amy smiles. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are soon asleep snuggled close together.


	2. A Day At The Beach

The Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 2 – A Day At The Beach

The next morning, September 30th, Sonic is the first to wake up. It's 9 AM, and the blue blur frowns. 'Wonderful. Dash is late for school.' He goes to get his son up, then realizes it's Saturday. Sonic shakes his head, feeling a little stupid that he didn't realize this fact sooner.

Sonic crawls back into bed and wraps Amy in his arms again, whispering into her ears. "Time to wake up sleepyhead."

The pink hedgehog gives a sleepy growl. "Why did you wake me up Sonikku?"

Sonic purrs back to her. "I know you're comfortable in my arms Ames, but it's after 9 AM."

Amy nods. "Fine. I want to stay here though."

Sonic chuckles. "We can for a few minutes."

Amy smiles, her jade green eyes remaining closed. "Good."

Sonic begins gently scratching Amy behind her ears. "What did you have planned for today?"

Amy purrs softly and then answers her blue stud. "Rouge invited me, Cream, and Tikal to go shopping with her this afternoon."

Sonic nods. "Well, I was planning to take Dash and Lily to the beach since it's a warm day."

The rose-pink hedgehog nods. "I think that's a good idea my love."

Sonic smiles. "I thought you'd like it. Now, let's get up. Dash and Lily should be up soon, and we need to make breakfast."

Amy opens her eyes and pouts. "I don't want to get up Sonikku. Can I stay here please?"

Sonic once again feels himself melt to the power of the Puppy Face, but he gently pulls the sheets from Amy and picks her up bridal style. "As much as I want to let you, we both need to get up."

Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck and kisses him. "Alright Sonic. Let's go."

The two hedgehogs enter their bathroom and take a nice warm shower together.

_**-30 minutes later, 9:37 AM-**_

Sonic and Amy exit their bathroom with a cloud of steam following them. Sonic dresses in a gray shirt and his blue swim shorts. Amy picks a purple tank top with a pink skirt and purple sandals.

Sonic smiles. "You look cute Ames."

The sakura hedgehog blushes and kisses the cerulean speedster. "Thank you Sonikku. You look cute yourself."

Sonic kisses Amy back and goes to get the children up. Amy takes a few minutes to brush her soft pink quills. They reached two inches past her shoulders and Sonic _loved_ twirling them between his fingers.

Sonic reaches Dash's room and gently shakes the lavender hedgehog awake. "Hey Dash. Time to wake up."

Dash blinks a few times and rolls over. "Hmm? What are you doing Dad?"

Sonic smiles. "It's time to get up. It's almost 10 AM, and you, me, and Lily are heading to the beach soon."

Dash nods. "Cool. Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes."

Sonic nods and goes downstairs to start breakfast. Amy comes down with Lily a few moments later.

Lily runs over to the cobalt hero. "Hey Daddy!"

Sonic picks up his lilac daughter and kisses her forehead. "Hey Lily. Are you ready to go to the beach?"

Lily nods her head. "Uh huh!"

Sonic smiles. "Good. We'll be going after your mother leaves for her marathon of shopping."

Amy makes a face at her husband. "I can't help that. It's in my DNA."

Sonic hugs his wife with his free arm. "It's not a big deal Ames."

Amy takes Lily again as Sonic finishes making breakfast. Today he's made waffles with some fruit on the side. Dash comes down the stairs and gets into his seat. Sonic brings the plates of food into the dining room and puts them on the table. The four hedgehogs begin eating, and after a few minutes Amy's phone rings.

She frowns and answers it. "Hello… Hey Rouge… I'm eating… Yes I'm still planning on joining you for shopping... Okay, I'll see you soon."

Amy looks at Sonic and frowns. "Rouge has decided to move the shopping up a few hours. She'll be here in about 30 minutes."

Sonic frowns right back. "That doesn't sound like it's fair to the children."

Amy nods. "I know. I'll remind her of that, since I'm not happy about it either."

The family finishes breakfast and spends a little time watching TV. After about 30 minutes there's a knock on the door.

It's Rouge, and Amy opens the door. "Hey Rouge."

The white bat smiles. "Hey hon. You ready for some shopping?"

Amy sighs. "I am, but in the future I'd appreciate having more time to spend with my family."

Rouge frowns. "Why? You spend every day with them."

Amy nods. "I know, but that's where my main responsibilities are. I don't mind spending time with friends, but my family is where I need to be most."

Sonic joins his rose-pink wife at the door. "Go on Ames. Dash and Lily will be fine with me today. However, I understand you want to spend time with them."

Amy presses against the royal blue speedster. "Are you sure, Sonikku?"

Sonic nods. "Yes. Enjoy the shopping, but don't go crazy."

Amy giggles. "I won't. I promise."

Rouge nods. "I'll take care of her Sonic."

Sonic looks at her. "I know you will Rouge."

Sonic kisses his wife. "See you soon Ames."

Amy kisses back. "Have fun at the beach Sonikku."

She hugs and kisses Dash and Lily. "You two obey your father okay?"

The lavender and lilac hedgehogs nod. "Yes Mom."

Amy smiles. "Alright Rouge, let's go."

Rouge nods, and the two females walk to the mall. Sonic and the children walk outside and Sonic locks the door behind him. "Hold on tight kids."

Dash and Lily hold tightly to their father, and he holds onto them. "Chaos Control."

Sonic, Dash, and Lily vanish in a flash of blue light.

_**-The beach-**_

Three hedgehogs appear in a flash of blue light. It's Sonic, Dash, and Lily. They've just arrived at the beach for some time together in the sun.

Dash looks up at Sonic. "How did you do that?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "It's a very long story Dash. It's called 'Chaos Control', and I can say that it took well over three months of training from Shadow for me to teleport myself without getting sick. I got it right after about a week of training, but that involved 8 training sessions a day."

Dash nods. "Would me and Lily be able to learn Chaos Control?"

Sonic puts Lily down. "I don't know Dash. I think Shadow is done teaching that to people even though he last taught me Chaos Control over 10 years ago."

Lily tugs on Sonic's shorts. "Can we make a sandcastle Daddy?"

Sonic chuckles. "We sure can Lily."

Dash goes off to play in the water, making sure the cobalt hero can still see him. Sonic looks over at his bluish-purple son every few seconds to make sure he isn't drowning, then resumes helping Lily build her sandcastle.

Sonic soon sees three more children join Dash in the water and recognizes them as Tails' triplets.

The orange twin-tailed fox soon arrives at the sandcastle. "Hey Sonic. Hi there Lily."

Lily hugs the Tails' legs. "Uncle Tails!"

Tails hugs Lily back and sits beside them."Building a sandcastle?"

Sonic chuckles. "Sure are. Want to join us?"

Tails shrugs. "Sure. I haven't built one since I was my children's age."

For the next 10 minutes Sonic, Tails, and Lily work on a really elaborate castle with Lily telling them where each glob of wet sand should go.

As they get close to finishing the castle Lucas and Jenna Prower run over. "Dad! Uncle Sonic! Dash and Matthew are under the water!"

Sonic and Tails nearly melt the sand from running into the water so fast. It takes about 20 seconds, but both children are soon found. Sonic and Tails put them on the shore and begin CPR. Dash and Matthew soon sit up, coughing water out of their lungs. Sonic and Tails breathe a sigh of relief and hug their children.

Tails looks at Matthew. "Are you okay?"

Matthew nods. "Yes (coughing) I'm fine Dad."

Sonic holds Dash. "You feeling alright Dash?"

Dash hugs his father around his neck. "I want to go home, Dad."

Sonic nods. "Alright, we're going home."

The blue hero looks at the orange fox. "We're going home, Tails. Keep me updated on Matthew."

Tails nods. "You do the same with Dash."

Sonic uses Chaos Control to teleport his family back to his house while Tails hugs his three children and begins walking back to his own house.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

Sonic appears in the living room holding his lilac and lavender hedgehog children in his arms. Lily is put down and she follows Sonic as he tucks Dash in bed. He's asleep in seconds, and Sonic quietly shuts the door. Turning to Lily Sonic hugs her and takes her to her room.

Laying her in bed, Sonic tucks her in and kisses her forehead. "Nap time Lily."

Lily hugs her father and is napping in a few minutes. Sonic goes to the living room and curls up in a ball facing the back of the couch.

_**-1 hour later-**_

Amy unlocks the door and enters the house. She quietly shuts the door, getting a confused look on her face. "Sonikku?"

Amy thinks she hears quiet whimpering, and she finds out she's right when she joins Sonic on the couch. "What's wrong my love?"

Sonic answers between quiet sobs. "Dash n-nearly drowned at the beach to-today."

Amy gasps and pulls him up. Sonic T Hedgehog if our son is hurt then so help me…"

Sonic stops her. "He's-He's fine Amy. I put him in his room, and he's sleeping now."

Amy runs upstairs to check on him. Gently hugging him, Amy speaks softly. "I'm so glad you're alright, Dash."

She kisses his forehead and checks on Lily, also finding her asleep. Kissing and hugging her daughter the sakura hedgehog rejoins Sonic in the living room.

Amy sits on the couch and holds Sonic. "He's okay Sonikku."

Sonic holds Amy tightly and cries. "I'm so sorry I nearly let our son die."

Amy gently pets his quills and softly speaks to him. "Shh… It's okay Sonic… You saved him, and he'll always remember how much you love him because of what you did today."

Amy entangles Sonic's long quills in her fingers. They reached three inches past his shoulders and Amy holds Sonic to her and lets him cry on her left shoulder.

After 15 minutes of crying Sonic dries his eyes and looks at his rose-pink wife. "Thanks babe."

Amy nuzzles the cerulean hedgehog. "No problem sexy."

Amy goes to make some lunch for her and Sonic. Nothing special, just a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches.

Sonic eats his sandwich while Amy tells him about her shopping. "Rouge took us to the mall downtown. I picked up more clothes for the children and a little something special for you."

Sonic purrs into her ears. "You want to try it out later this week?"

Amy purrs back. "Why wait that long? I wanted to try it out tonight."

Sonic frowns. "I don't know baby. Considering our son nearly died today, I think we should wait at least one more day to make sure Dash is okay."

Amy agrees, and then the bluish-purple hedgehog comes downstairs. "Mom? Dad?"

Sonic and Amy let Dash sit between them on the couch and Amy speaks to him. "How do you feel?"

Dash smiles at his pink mother. "I'm doing better, thanks. Dad saved me from drowning today, and that's just awesome to me."

The royal blue hedgehog hugs the lavender hedgehog. "Thanks son. I'm so happy you're feeling better."

* * *

The rest of the day passes uneventfully… Well, until bedtime. Lily was pleading with Amy as they walked up the stairs. "I'm not tired Mommy."

The lilac-colored female hedgehog yawns immediately after this statement, and Amy chuckles. "You're yawning Lily. That means your body needs rest."

Sonic locks the door downstairs and turns off the lights. Dash asks for a piggyback ride up the stairs to his room, and Sonic obliges.

Dash laughs as Sonic carries him up the stairs, pretending to struggle at the top. "So tired… Too heavy…"

Dash laughs. "Come on Dad, you're almost there."

Sonic crawls into Dash's room and tries not to laugh with his son. "You're getting heavy, Dash. That was hard on your old Dad."

Dash changes into his nightwear and climbs into bed. "Goodnight Dad. I love you."

Sonic hugs his bluish-purple son. "Goodnight Dash. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy repeat the process with Sonic going to Lily and Amy going to Dash. The blue and pink hedgehogs meet each other in their room and undress. Climbing into bed, Sonic and Amy snuggle close together.

Amy's jade green eyes stare lovingly into Sonic's emerald green eyes. "Just you wait until tomorrow night Sonikku. You won't regret it."

Sonic smiles. "I know what you're thinking, and no, I won't regret it nor will I be disappointed."

Amy giggles and licks Sonic's neck. "Good. Now, it's bedtime."

Sonic licks Amy's neck and cuddles her as close as he can. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you very much."

Amy lays her head on Sonic's strong chest. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you very much too."

Sonic and Amy are quickly asleep, snuggled close together.


	3. Sonic, Dash, and Lily Make A Pizza

The Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 3 – Sonic, Dash, and Lily Make A Pizza

Sunday morning arrives, and the sunlight shines into Sonic and Amy's room. Amy wakes up first at about 8:30 AM because the sunlight is shining into her jade green eyes.

Amy gives a sleepy growl and speaks softly. "Sonic, can you close the curtains? The sunlight is in my eyes."

Sonic sighs and sleepily does as Amy asks. Crawling back into bed, Sonic speaks gently to his wife. "Better?"

Amy snuggles up to Sonic again. "Better."

The cerulean hero smiles. "Good."

Amy nuzzles Sonic's chest. "Thank you sexy."

Sonic nuzzles Amy back. "You're welcome beautiful."

Amy giggles, her cheeks turning a reddish color. "Aw, Sonikku…"

Sonic begins gently rubbing the sakura hedgehog's back, making her purr softly. "Mmm…"

Sonic purrs into her ears. "You know, we should be getting up soon. Dash and Lily should be up soon."

Amy finally opens her eyes and uses the Puppy Face on him. "Can we stay in bed a little longer Sonikku? Please?"

Sonic's emerald green eyes sparkle as he smiles. "Alright, we can stay in bed for a few more minutes."

Amy presses her silky lips softly against Sonic's lips. "Thank you."

Sonic kisses back. "You're welcome."

10 minutes pass quickly, and Sonic speaks gently to Amy again. "Alright Ames, it's time to get up."

Amy sighs. "Fine, even though it's only been a few minutes."

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "It's actually been ten minutes Ames."

The pink hedgehog giggles. "Wow. Alright then, let's officially get up."

Sonic and Amy climb out of bed, shower, and dry each other off. Sonic dresses in a red shirt, black shorts, and a pair of socks. Amy decides to wear a green shirt, a purple skirt, and she remained barefoot. Dash and Lily are already downstairs, and Dash is eating cereal.

Lily hugs Amy's legs once she comes downstairs, and Sonic ruffles Dash's quills. "Morning Dash."

Dash smiles. "Morning Dad."

Sonic kisses Lily on the forehead just underneath the three quills sticking out from her forehead. "Good morning Lily."

Lily hugs her father. "Hi Daddy!"

Amy puts Lily in her chair and pours her some of the cereal Dash was eating. Sonic makes himself and Amy some toast and spreads some strawberry jam on the slices of bread.

Amy kisses him. "Thank you Sonic."

Sonic kisses back. "You're welcome Amy."

The four hedgehogs eat in silence until Sonic looks at his children. "I think we should do something special for your mother."

Dash and Lily look at each other and then look back at the blue hero. Dash asks the obvious question. "What did you have in mind Dad?"

Sonic chuckles. "I'm not going to say since she's here. However, I think she'll really like my idea."

Amy gives a playful frown and leaves the room. Sonic smiles and quietly whispers to his lavender and lilac children. "Alright, Amy _really_ loves cheese and pepperoni pizza. Now, while I was growing up I took cooking class. What we're going to do is make your mother a huge cheese and pepperoni pizza. I'll need your help though."

Dash and Lily nod, so Sonic retakes his seat at the table. "Alright Ames, you can come back in."

The rose-pink hedgehog walks back into the dining room and pulls her chair up next to Sonic, purring into his ears with her voice laden with seduction. "So, what are you and the children planning for me?"

Sonic's deep voice makes Amy shiver as he replies. "You'll find out later Amy Rose."

Amy uses the Puppy Face on her cobalt husband. "Please Sonikku?"

Sonic winks. "The Puppy Face won't work this time Ames. Sorry babe."

Dash gets confused. "What's the Puppy Face?"

Amy giggles. "Should we tell him yet?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Not yet. He's not quite old enough to know all that at the moment."

Once breakfast is finished Sonic and Amy clean up, and Amy takes Lily upstairs to give her a bath. Once they're done Dash goes upstairs and takes a shower. Meanwhile, Sonic checks to make sure he has everything he needs to make the pizza.

_**-2 PM-**_

Sonic had somehow managed to make Amy fall asleep during her massage, and he quietly creeps downstairs to the kitchen.

Dash and Lily are waiting for him, and he smiles. "Alright. Thanks to the massage she asked for your mother is asleep. You guys ready to make her pizza?"

The lavender and lilac hedgehogs nod, and Sonic smiles. "Alright. I'll need the pepperoni, some grated cheese, and whatever else I ask you to get."

Dash and Lily get the necessary ingredients while the royal blue speedster gets some flour and begins making the pizza. Dash and Lily watch in awe as Sonic tosses the disc of flour into the air and resumes twirling it once he catches it.

Sonic gives a deep chuckle when he sees the emerald and jade eyes of his children staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?"

Dash and Lily only shake their heads, and Sonic soon has the pizza flour down on the counter. He picks Lily up after layering the sauce on the pizza flour, and Lily starts putting the pepperoni on the sauce.

Dash puts the grated cheese on, and Sonic smiles. "So far so good. Dash, go make sure Amy is still asleep, and be quiet please."

Dash goes to Amy's room while Sonic puts the finished pizza in the oven. He sets the oven to 450 degrees for 20 minutes, then picks Lily up and sits on the couch.

Dash comes back down in a few seconds. "She's still asleep Dad."

Sonic nods. "Good. Thank you Dash."

The bluish-purple and lilac hedgehogs sit on the couch beside their royal blue father, and Sonic hugs his children to him. "Thank you for your help guys."

Dash and Lily smile. "You're welcome Dad."

_**-20 minutes later-**_

Amy Rose wakes up to a tasty smell wafting into her room. Slowly opening her jade green eyes, Amy yawns and climbs out of bed. The sakura hedgehog straightens her shirt and skirt, then fixes her quills and walks downstairs. The smell gets stronger the closer she gets to the kitchen, and she sees her husband and children smiling at her.

Amy gives a playful smile. "What are you three doing?"

Sonic picks Lily up and winks. "Well Ames, while you were asleep I commandeered Dash and Lily to help me make something special for you."

Amy nods. "Alright. What did you make?"

Sonic, Lily, and Dash move aside while Sonic answers. "We made your favorite pizza."

Amy gasps. "Cheese and pepperoni?"

Sonic nods. "Help yourself."

Amy smiles and purrs into Sonic's left ear just loud enough for him to hear. "You will be rewarded later tonight."

Sonic grins. He knows exactly what Amy means, but asks for a massage instead. Amy agrees and takes a slice of pizza.

She moans as she eats it. "Mmm… This pizza is _soooooo_ good. How did you do it?"

The speedster chuckles. "I took a cooking class when I was younger. That's a hand-made pizza. Dash and Lily put the cheese and pepperoni on."

Amy hugs her son and daughter. "Thank you Dash, and thank you Lily."

The young hedgehogs hug back, get some pizza, and go into the living room. Once they're gone Amy purrs into Sonic's ears. "Thank you too, Sonic."

The blue hedgehog smiles. "You're welcome Amy. Enjoy the pizza."

Amy giggles. "Oh I will."

Sonic and Amy share a quick kiss and join their children in the living room. Dash and Lily are on the carpet, and Sonic and Amy take the couch.

_**-30 minutes later-**_

The pizza is gone, and Dash and Lily playing in Lily's playroom. Sonic and Amy are relaxing in their room upstairs. Amy is laying on top of Sonic with her head gently pressed into his neck. Sonic was gently rubbing Amy's back and enjoying the sound of her soft purring.

The blue blur's deep voice is heard as he softly speaks to Amy. "After all these years you still enjoy doing this?"

The rose-pink hedgehog nods and nuzzles Sonic's neck. "Of course, Sonic. You're my one true love, and I'd never let anyone else do this with me."

Sonic smiles. "I'm glad you still feel that way Ames."

Amy blushes. "I still blush when you call me that too, Sonic."

Sonic chuckles. "It's still the cutest thing in the world, too."

Amy blushes even more. "GAH! Why can't I make you blush as easily as you make me?"

Sonic laughs and starts scratching Amy behind her ears. "I don't know, but as long as it keeps you around, I'm going to keep doing it."

Amy nods. "I will never leave your side, Sonic. I took a vow at our wedding that I never would, and I'm keeping that vow as long as I live."

Sonic nods. "The same goes for me, Amy. I'll never leave your side, and I'll honor that vow as long as I'm alive."

Amy smiles. "Good. Now, can you keep scratching me behind my ears?"

Sonic obliges and Amy resumes purring. A few minutes later Amy closes her sparkling green eyes. "If you don't mind I'm going to take a nap."

Sonic frowns. "Again? You took one an hour ago."

Amy giggles. "I know, but I've never been one to resist sleeping when I'm laying on you like this… Not very well anyway."

The speedster nods. "That's true. I'm certainly fine with it."

The pink hedgehog takes handfuls of Sonic's long quills and falls asleep in a few minutes. Sonic turns on the TV and keeps it at a low volume so Amy can sleep peacefully. Eventually Dash and Lily come upstairs and decide on a nap themselves. Sonic chuckles to himself and resumes watching TV. However, it's not long before Sonic himself falls asleep thanks to the warmth of Amy's body on top of his own.

_**-8 PM-**_

Sonic is woken up by footsteps coming down the hallway. Opening his emerald green eyes, Sonic sees Dash and Lily walking into his room.

Sonic feels Amy still sleeping on him, so he very gently speaks to her. "Ames? It's time to wake up sweetheart."

Amy gives a sleepy growl, making Sonic chuckle. Dash and Lily watch, and Sonic looks at them. "Dinner will be started soon. Your mother doesn't want to give up her sleeping spot."

Lily speaks. "You let her fall asleep on you? Why?"

Sonic smiles. "She finds it comfortable, and I certainly don't mind it. However, neither of you are to do this until you're old enough. Understand?"

The lavender and lilac hedgehogs nod and walk to the kitchen. The royal blue hero looks back down at the pink hedgehog. "Okay Ames, either you can get off of me, or I'll be forced to carry you."

Amy smiles, keeping her eyes closed. "I'll take the second option."

Sonic chuckles. "Fine. Hang on tight."

Amy clings to her husband as he gets off of the bed and walks downstairs to the kitchen. Looking at his children, Sonic smiles. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

Dash and Lily look at each other, then Dash looks at Sonic. "Well, we're not sure."

Amy speaks up, having woken up a little more from her extended nap. "How about pork chops? It's been a while since we've had them."

Sonic smiles at his children's approval, so he begins to make the pork chops. Amy remains clinging to Sonic, who's still carrying her. After the pork chops are made Amy gets off of Sonic and takes Dash and Lily their food. Sonic follows with his own plate and Amy's plate. The family begins eating once Sonic sits down, and it's fairly quiet around the dinner table.

Once Dash finishes his dinner he hugs Sonic. "Thanks for dinner Dad."

Sonic ruffles Dash's quills and hugs him back. "You're welcome Dash. Go on and get ready for bed. You've got school in the morning."

Dash nods and goes upstairs to get ready for school the next day. Lily finishes her dinner not long after her older brother does and hugs Sonic. "Thank you Daddy."

Sonic kisses Lily on the forehead. "You're welcome Lily."

Amy takes Lily upstairs to get her ready for bed. Sonic cleans up from dinner and turns off the lights and locks the doors. His next destination is his son's room where Dash is just climbing into bed.

The blue hero tucks his bluish-purple son under his bed sheets and hugs him. "Goodnight Dash. I love you."

Dash hugs his father back. "Goodnight Dad. I love you too."

Amy says goodnight to Lily, then the parents switch children. After saying goodnight again Sonic and Amy enter their room, undress, and climb into bed. Amy snuggles up to Sonic and sighs as she feels his strong arms wrap around her.

Sonic smiles and licks Amy's neck. "I enjoy hearing you do that."

Amy smiles and tucks her head into Sonic's neck. "I enjoy having your arms around me Sonikku. It makes me feel safe."

Sonic cuddles Amy as close as he can and closes his eyes. "I'm glad to hear that. Now, it's bedtime."

Amy licks Sonic's neck and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Sonic. I love you."

Sonic closes his eyes. "Goodnight Amy. I love you too."

Sonic and Amy are asleep in less than ten minutes. They didn't know it, but they both snore during the night.


	4. A Visit To The Movies

The Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 4 – A Visit To The Movies

It's 8 AM on October 1st, and Sonic wakes up first. Seeing the time and knowing Dash needs to get ready for school, Sonic gently purrs into Amy's ears. "We need to get the children up Ames. We're already late getting up anyway."

Amy nods. "What time is it?"

Sonic looks at his clock again. "It's 8:01 AM."

Amy nods again. "Alright."

Sonic and Amy crawl out of bed and take a shower in their bathroom. 20 minutes later they climb out, dry off, and get dressed.

Sonic chooses a red shirt, blue jeans, and his red speed shoes. Amy dresses in a purple shirt, blue jeans, and purple shoes. Sonic goes to wake up the children while Amy goes downstairs to make breakfast. Sonic wakes Dash up, and the lavender hedgehog is in the shower in a few seconds. After waking Lily up Sonic gives her a bath in his room. Dash dries off and puts on a black shirt, dark blue pants, and a pair of blue speed shoes. Sonic dries Lily off and dresses her in a pink shirt, red pants, and pink shoes.

Amy hears Dash coming downstairs and gives him a slice of toast. Dash quickly eats it and hugs the sakura hedgehog. "Thanks Mom."

Amy gives Dash a kiss on the top of his head. "You're welcome Dash."

Sonic comes downstairs with Lily and Amy gives them both some toast. Sonic puts Lily at the table and kisses Amy. "Thanks babe."

Amy smiles and kisses her blue stud. "You're welcome honey."

Dash hugs Sonic. "I'm off to school Dad."

Sonic hugs Dash back. "Alright son. Have fun, and we'll do something after school gets out today."

The bluish-purple hedgehog nods, gets his book bag, and speeds off to school. Sonic looks at Amy and Lily. "What do you two want to do today?"

Amy shrugs. "Rouge invited me to go shopping again, but I suggested that we just have lunch at the Olive Garden instead."

Sonic looks at Lily. "How about going to the movies after that?"

The lilac hedgehog nods vigorously, and Amy chuckles. "It's settled then. After Dash gets done with school we'll all go to the movies."

The three hedgehogs spend the morning playing a few games. Around noon Rouge calls Amy to let her know she's ready, and Amy lets Rouge know that Sonic and Lily were coming as well. The call ends, and the three hedgehogs leave for their lunch date.

_**-With Dash-**_

The bluish-purple hedgehog speeds into the Prower's backyard and skids into his seat. This time he sees Tails standing near the chalkboard.

The orange fox chuckles at Dash and speaks to him. "I wish _my_ children were on time to class."

Dash chuckles. "How long will you wait for them Uncle Tails?"

Tails frowns. "I'm giving them three minutes, starting now."

Samuel and the echidna quadruplets arrive just before the Prower triplets do. Samuel high-fives Dash, and Tails looks at the class of nine students.

He taps the board to get their attention and then speaks. "Hello everyone. I'm Mr. Prower. Mrs. Prower is sick and has asked me to teach you until she gets better."

The students nod and Tails begins a lesson on advanced mechanical engineering.

_**-With Sonic, Amy, and Lily-**_

Outside of the Olive Garden downtown we find three hedgehogs walking to the outside dining area.

It's just after 2 PM, and Rouge waves to the hedgehog family. "Over here guys!"

The hedgehog family joins the white bat and she smiles. "How have you guys been?"

Lily waves. "Hi Rouge!"

Rouge smiles. "Hello Lily."

Amy answers Rouge's question. "We've been doing really well. I appreciate you giving me time to spend with my family."

Rouge sighs. "Well, what you told me a few days ago really hit home Amy. I've since cut back on the shopping as best I can, and I'm spending that extra time with Shadow and Samuel."

Sonic is busy trying to keep Lily seated at the table. "Lily, stay in your seat please."

Lily pouts. "I don't want to Daddy."

Sonic whispers to her. "Either you do as I say or you won't be going to the movies later."

The lilac hedgehog crosses her arms with a scowl on her face. Amy looks at her daughter. "Eat your lunch Lily. Please."

The 4 year old gives the "humph" sound and eats the salad her mother ordered for her. The cerulean speedster chuckles. "Thanks Ames."

The sakura hedgehog smiles. "You're welcome Sonikku."

Rouge smiles. "It's cute the way you two have pet names for each other."

Amy frowns. "Shadow hasn't given you one yet?"

The white bat sighs. "It's hard when I've only got a one-syllable name. I call him Shad, but he just calls me Rouge."

Sonic and Amy nod, and Lily climbs out of her seat, running full speed down the sidewalk. Sonic catches Lily in no time and carries her back to the table.

Amy takes her and stares her daughter right in the eyes. "What are you thinking Lily? You could have gotten hurt."

Lily tries to get out of her mother's grasp, but Amy keeps Lily in her lap. Rouge frowns. "You know Amy, you look like you could be pampered a little."

Sonic nods. "Surprisingly, she's right Ames. It's been years since you've gone to a spa."

Amy gives the squirming Lily to her husband and finishes eating. "What about the kids?"

Sonic's emerald green eyes look into Amy's jade green eyes. "You haven't been to a spa since our third wedding anniversary."

Amy sighs. "How will we pay for it? I don't have a job, and neither do you."

Sonic chuckles. "I don't count it as a job, but I'm paid to test Tails' inventions he makes for the government."

Rouge nods. "It's true, but it doesn't happen as often as it should. Besides, I'll pay for this pampering. I'm on vacation until the 10th, and I'm in need of some spa time myself."

Amy nods. "Well, as much as I don't want to, I'll go. When do we leave Rouge?"

The white bat checks her watch. "We leave once Tikal arrives."

Sonic finishes his meal, and Lily isn't far behind him. Tikal arrives at the table and smiles at the group. "Hello everyone. I'm here for the pampering."

Rouge nods and stands up. "Alright. Ready Amy?"

Sonic kisses Amy and gently bites her to mark his territory. Amy smiles, kisses Sonic back, and kisses Lily. "I'll be home soon."

Sonic winks. "Bye Ames. I love you."

Amy blushes. "I love you too Sonikku, and I love you Lily."

Lily hugs Amy. "I love you too Mommy."

Amy stands and walks with Rouge and Tikal to the nearest spa. Sonic pays for his part of the meal and goes to Tails' house to pick up Dash.

_**-The Prower Residence-**_

Sonic and Lily arrive at Tails and Cream's house right before the lesson is over. Tails looks at the class. "Mrs. Prower has no homework planned for you to do, so enjoy the free time and see you tomorrow."

The nine students pack up their things and leave the area. Dash runs over to his father and sister. "Hey Dad. Hi again Lily."

Lily hugs her brother. "Hi Dash!"

Sonic also hugs his lavender son. "Hey Dash. How was school?"

Dash shakes his head. "Uncle Tails' lesson made my brain melt. It was on how to make inventions like he does."

The blue blur laughs. "That's Tails for you, but why isn't Cream teaching?"

Dash frowns. "Aunt Cream is sick, so Uncle Tails is taking over for her until she gets better."

Sonic puts Lily down and she runs off to play a little with the Power triplets. The orange fox wanders over to Sonic. "Hey Sonic. Where's Amy?"

Sonic smiles. "Rouge and Tikal took her to get her first spa pampering in over six years."

Tails chuckles. "Sometimes I wish I had as much free time as you guys do."

Sonic shakes his head, laughing a little at the same time. "No you don't, Tails. It gets really boring testing machines only once every four months."

Tails nods. "Well, have you considered getting another job, one that has more hours and better pay?"

Sonic sighs. "I have two kids to look after Tails. I'm not sure how Amy would feel about taking all the responsibility of watching Dash and Lily."

Dash goes to play with his sister and cousins. Tails nods at Sonic's response. "Talk to her once she gets home. I know it's not a pleasant thought, but no one on the team has had to take down any evil in nearly ten years."

Sonic nods and calls his children back to him. "Alright, I'll talk to her."

Sonic picks Lily up and the three hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light.

_**-Station Square Cineplex-**_

Three hedgehogs appear in front of the movie Cineplex downtown and walk inside the huge building. Dash and Lily immediately find a poster for _Shrek the Third_, so Sonic pays for three tickets to see the third movie in the _Shrek_ series. The blue, lavender, and lilac hedgehogs get drinks and popcorn, then go into movie theater 9 and sit in seats about halfway to the back of the theater. Lily sits on Sonic's left and Dash sits on Sonic's right.

The lights dim after a few minutes and the movie begins. Since Lily's only four years old Sonic does have to discipline her on occasion. Dash behaves himself pretty well except for the popcorn he occasionally threw at his father. Eventually the children calm down and glue their green eyes to the movie screen. Sonic smiles at his transfixed children and watches the movie for the third time. After the movie Sonic grabs onto his children and teleports back to his house.

_**-Sonic and Amy's house-**_

A flash of blue light radiates in the living room, and then Sonic, Dash, and Lily appear.

It's about 6 PM and Sonic looks at his children. "Okay. Your mother is still being pampered, and she hasn't said when she'll be back. I have an idea for another surprise. What I need you two to do is get the table ready. Silverware, napkins, and all that stuff. I'll handle the dinner."

The lavender and lilac hedgehogs get the table ready, squabbling all the way. Sonic frequently has to separate the two, which doesn't help in the preparation of Amy's surprise dinner. Sonic was planning on a spaghetti dinner with salad and breadsticks like those found in an Olive Garden restaurant. The speedy blue hedgehog chuckles to himself. 'I'm glad I got the recipe from Rachel on how to make this stuff.'

It takes about 45 minutes the dinner is ready, and Sonic smiles. Dash and Lily go upstairs, and Sonic helps them get ready for the surprise.

Sonic looks into their eyes once they're ready. "I need you two to be on your best behavior tonight. This is very special to me, and I have a feeling your mother will need this surprise."

The bluish-purple and lilac hedgehogs nod. Sonic hugs them, changes into a suit, and the three hedgehogs wait for Amy to get home.

_**-5 minutes later-**_

Amy storms into the house, screaming at Rouge. "That was _the WORST_ massage I've ever had!"

Rouge tries to calm Amy down but Amy slams the door in her face. Lily runs over, wearing a red skirt made for church occasions and pulls on her left hand. "Come here Mommy!"

Amy allows Lily to drag her to the dining room where she sees Dash pull out her chair, and she smells apple-cinnamon candles. Sitting down, Amy watches her children leave the room.

The sakura hedgehog smiles when she hears her blue stud's voice. "Welcome home Ames. How was the pampering?"

Amy sighs. "I wish I hadn't gone. The massage was too rough, and I had to tear the place apart looking for my wedding ring. I eventually found it, but by that time I was ready to come home."

Sonic finally walks into the room wearing a blue suit and carrying Amy's plate of food. "Then allow me to show you what true pampering is all about."

Amy drools at the sight of Sonic in a suit… or maybe it was the smell of the food. Either way, Sonic could see Amy's jade green eyes sparkle in the candlelight.

Amy kisses Sonic once he puts the plate down. "Thank you my love, but what about you and the children?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "Dash and Lily are eating in the living room. As for me, I'll eat with you if you like, but keep in mind there's another part to this little treat."

Amy giggles. "Just the fact you went through all this trouble is more than enough Sonikku. Still, it's much appreciated. I already feel a lot better."

The four hedgehogs eat in peace, and Sonic cleans up from dinner while Dash and Lily get ready for bed. Once the kids are asleep, around 8:15 PM or so, Sonic meets Amy in their room.

Amy presses against Sonic and sighs happily. "Thank you for dinner Sonic, but I'm curious as to what the next part of this surprise is."

Sonic picks Amy up and lays her on the bed with Amy laying on her stomach. Amy smiles. She figures a massage is coming, and her theory is proven correct when Sonic's hands are felt on her shoulders and neck.

The pink hedgehog moans as the tension in her curvy body melts. "Oohhh Sonic… Already you've put the masseuse at the spa to shame."

Sonic nods. "Well, what do you think about me trying for a job as one?"

Amy chuckles. "I think that's a good idea. Either that, or you could get a job as a chef. Dinner was amazing. Anyway, the pay you get from testing inventions isn't covering as many bills as we need it to, and your world hero donations aren't helping either."

Sonic nods and moves down to Amy's back, smiling as she moans. "Yeah, I know. Tails brought up this subject when I got Dash this afternoon, and he recommended I talk to you about it."

Amy nods. "I say give it a try."

Sonic nods. "Where at, the spa or as a chef?"

The rose-pink hedgehog smiles. "Either one you want, even though I'm leaning toward the masseuse."

The royal blue hero gives a deep chuckle and moves to Amy's legs and feet. "I'll try the spa first then."

Amy moans loudly as Sonic massages her legs and feet. "_Oh_ that feels so good!"

Sonic finishes the massage after another 20 minutes, undresses, and climbs into bed beside Amy.

Amy undresses and climbs under the sheets, snuggling next to her husband. "Mmm… Yeah, you should definitely go for the masseuse job. If you can, try to replace the one that gave me the horrible massage today."

Sonic wraps Amy in his strong arms and rubs noses with her. "We'll see my love."

Amy smiles and rubs noses with Sonic. "Okay. Now let's get some sleep."

Sonic frowns. "One second."

Sonic is downstairs and back in bed in a flash. "I forgot to turn everything off."

Amy giggles. "I'm glad you remembered, because I didn't."

Sonic chuckles and wraps Amy in his arms again. "Goodnight Amy Rose Hedgehog. I love you very much."

Amy lays her head on Sonic's chest. "Goodnight Sonic T Hedgehog. I love you very much too."

In about 10 minutes, Sonic and Amy are snoring lightly. Every once in a while Amy wakes Sonic up and asks him to stop snoring. Sonic chuckles and reminds Amy that she's also snoring, but other than this the night passes uneventfully.


	5. The TV Movie Marathon

The Joy Of Fatherhood: Chapter 5 – The TV Movie Marathon

8 AM comes none too soon on October 2nd. Amy is the first to wake up and reaches over Sonic to turn off his alarm.

Amy lays back down and gently kisses him. "Time to wake up Sonikku."

Sonic smiles but keeps his eyes closed. "Now wait just a minute. I'd like to stay here a bit longer. You always get to do it, so now it's my turn."

Amy giggles. "Fine. A few minutes, then we have to get up."

Sonic wraps Amy in his arms once again, making her heart flutter in her chest. After five minutes the rose-pink hedgehog nuzzles her royal blue husband under his chin. "Alright my love, it's time to get up."

Sonic sighs. "Okay. Let's get up."

Sonic and Amy take a shower, dry off, and get dressed. Sonic dresses in a dark green shirt, dark blue pants, and his blue speed shoes. Amy picks a purple shirt, blue jeans, and her purple shoes. She goes down the hall to wake Lily and Dash up while Sonic goes downstairs to make breakfast. Dash is soon showering and downstairs waiting for breakfast.

The lavender hedgehog has gotten dressed in a blue shirt, dark green pants, and a pair of blue hover shoes. They looked a bit like Shadow's shoes, but were a different color.

Sonic gives Dash a plate of waffles and ruffles his quills. "Good morning Dash."

Dash hugs his cerulean father. "Good morning Dad."

Amy comes downstairs 20 minutes later with a freshly bathed Lily in front of her. Lily was dressed in a purple skirt, matching sandals, and a pink shirt.

The lilac hedgehog runs over to her father and hugs him. "Morning Daddy!"

Sonic hugs his daughter. "Good morning Lily."

Lily gets into her chair and begins eating her own waffles. Dash finishes his breakfast about 3 minutes later and hugs his family. "Bye guys, I'm off to school. We have a half-day today, so I'll be home in a few hours."

Sonic hugs Dash back. "Alright. Be careful, and we'll see you soon."

Amy and Lily hug Dash, and soon he's speeding off to school. After he leaves Amy turns to Sonic. "Well, what do we do now?"

Sonic shrugs. "I'm not sure how you feel about this, but I think we should visit that spa you went to. I'd like to see who gave you the massage you absolutely hated."

Amy giggles. "I'll come with you since only customers can make complaints."

Sonic smiles. "That's fine."

Lily runs over to her parents, having finished her breakfast. "Where are we going?"

The sakura hedgehog smiles at her lilac daughter. "Your father is taking us to a spa so I can see why they didn't do their job very well."

Lily frowns. "Did they hurt you Mommy?"

Amy chuckles. "No, but I certainly wasn't given a good massage while I was there."

Lily turns her emerald green eyes to Sonic's emerald green eyes. "What are you going to do to them Daddy?"

Sonic gives a deep chuckle. "I might try to replace the person that gave your mother the poor massage. Another option is to try and get a solid job there. We'll just have to see."

Lily nods, and Amy picks her up. "How will we get there Sonic? The spa is across town."

The cobalt speedster nods. "Well, I could carry you and Lily, or I could use Chaos Control."

Amy frowns. "Have you used that with the children yet?"

Lily speaks again. "Yep yep. He used it when he took me and Dash to the beach."

Amy is shocked. "How did you know that?"

Sonic shrugs. "Genetics I guess. Anyway, let's get down there."

Amy and Lily grab onto Sonic and he holds onto them. "Chaos Control."

The three hedgehogs vanish in a flash of blue light.

_**-With Dash-**_

The 9 year old lavender hedgehog speeds into the Prower's backyard and into his seat. The next students to arrive are Knuckles and Tikal's quadruplets. One of them happened to sit next to Dash. Her name was Delilah, and she just stared at Dash.

Dash looks back at the female echidna and smiles. "Can I help you?"

Delilah replies with a small giggle. "I'll let you know. Right now I'm just fine with staring at you."

Dash blushes a little, and then Cream walks to the backyard. By this time the other students have arrived, and the slender rabbit smiles at the class. "Hello everyone. I'm still a little sick, which is why you will have a half day today."

The class nods and Cream begins her lesson.

_**-With Sonic, Amy, and Lily-**_

A flash of blue light radiates in the lobby of the spa, revealing Sonic, Amy, and Lily. All of the females stop what they're doing when they see Sonic and immediately charge at him, fan girl squealing and all.

Amy summons her red-and-yellow Piko Piko Hammer and jumps in front of her cobalt husband. "Back off, he's mine!"

The women all give pouting looks to Sonic, and he chuckles. "You ladies are about 10 years too late. Besides, I'm a one-woman guy, and Amy is that woman."

The women glare at Amy and then go back to work. One female approaches Amy. "Here for another massage Mrs. Hedgehog?"

Amy growls. "No. I'm here to file a complaint."

The woman (who happened to be the manager) frowns. "I see. Well, what's the problem?"

Amy told the manager about the rough massage and the subsequent search for her wedding ring. The manager's brown eyes flash and she calls the masseuse in question to the lobby. After a short discussion the masseuse is put on a two month leave of absence without pay starting immediately for substandard work.

After the masseuse leaves the manager looks at the pink hedgehog. "I'm very sorry for your poor massage Mrs. Hedgehog. IS there anything I can do to make up for it?"

Amy nudges her blue stud, and he rubs the back of his head. "Well, I'm in need of a job. I'm not getting enough money from my other job, and I apparently have a natural gift for massaging."

The manager nods and then Amy speaks up. "I'll put it this way. He puts your people to shame."

The manager chuckles. "Really. Alright, I'll tell you what. How would your husband like to work here? He'd be on a two month trial period at first, but if the customers like his work, then he'll be hired much sooner than that."

Amy looks up at Sonic, and he smiles. "When should I be here?"

The manager thinks for a minute. "Tomorrow morning at 9:30. I'll get you a uniform and see how things go."

Sonic shakes the woman's hand, retrieves Lily, and teleports back to his house.

_**-1 PM-**_

Dash speeds into the house and sees his family sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys."

Lily climbs off the couch and hugs her older brother. "Hi Dash!"

Dash hugs his younger sister. "Hi again Lily."

Sonic and Amy hug their son and he begins telling them about school. "Well, one of my classmates was staring at me today."

Amy glances at Sonic and then back at Dash. "Was it a male or a female?"

Dash thinks for a second. "It was a female, one of the quadruplets."

Sonic nods. "Did you get her name?"

Dash nods. "She said it was Delilah."

Sonic looks at Amy. "That's Knuckles and Tikal's older daughter."

The sakura hedgehog nods and whispers to her cerulean husband. "Is it time we give Dash the talk?"

Sonic glances at the lavender hedgehog and shakes his head. "Not yet Ames. I think we should give him another few years. It all depends on how strong Delilah comes at Dash. Besides, he's only 9. He wouldn't understand quite yet."

Amy nods. "Okay Sonikku."

Lily climbs back on the couch and sits beside Sonic. Dash turns on the TV and finds a Star Wars marathon on. Amy cuddles up to Sonic and he holds her close to him. Dash and Lily eventually lay on the floor, so Sonic lays on his back and Amy lays on top of him, gently holding onto his dark green shirt. Sonic rubs Amy's back and he smiles when she starts purring. The movie currently playing was _Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace_, and the prequel trilogy was being played on this particular Tuesday. Dash and Lily watch the movies as best they can, but they were slowly falling asleep. By the time _Star Wars Episode II: Attack Of The Clones_ came on, Dash and Lily were sound asleep on the living room floor.

_**-8:30 PM-**_

Sonic was the only hedgehog in his family who managed to stay awake. _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith_ was just over an hour into be shown on TV, and Sonic gently speaks to Amy. "Hey babe, I need to get Dash and Lily into bed."

Amy sleepily growls and replies. "What time is it?"

Sonic looks at the clock under the TV. "It's just after 8:30. Dash and Lily have been asleep for three hours as it is."

Amy nods and slowly gets off of Sonic. "Alright Sonic. Hurry back please."

Sonic gently picks Dash and Lily up off the floor and takes them upstairs where he tucks them in bed. After about 5 minutes Sonic rejoins Amy on the couch.

Amy instantly wraps Sonic in her arms and pulls him to her. "Hello again Sonikku."

The cobalt speedster scratches his rose-pink wife behind her ears. "Hello again to you too Ames."

Sonic and Amy snuggle together again and finish watching the movie. It ends around 10:30 PM, and Sonic turns off the TV. Amy wraps herself around Sonic and he carries her up the stairs to their room. They undress and climb under the blue silk sheets, snuggling close together once again.

Amy softly presses her head into Sonic's neck and licks it. "Do you think you'll get the masseuse position?"

Sonic wraps Amy in his arms and shrugs. "I don't know baby. I really hope I do, but there's only one way to find out."

Sonic and Amy say their "I love you" to each other and fall asleep in about 10 minutes.

**NOTE: This is the end of 'The Joy Of Fatherhood'. I own the story, Dash and Lily. Delilah was provided by Sonamyfangirl13 and will be used again in the SonAmy Story Threequel. Sonic, Amy Rose, and all characters, locations, games, and gaming systems are owned and copyrighted by Sega. Olive Garden was founded in 1982 and their headquarters are in Orlando Florida. Parent is Darden Restaurants. Star Wars is owned and copyrighted by George Lucas and Lucasfilm, LTD. Shrek the Third was produced by Jeffrey Katzenberg for DreamWorks Animation and is distributed by Paramount Pictures. Released May 18, 2007. Directed by Chris Miller and Raman Hui. All information was provided by Wikipedia.**


End file.
